lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Lena Petrovsky
Lena Petrovsky is a Judge based in Manhattan with a reputation for being tough but fair - that is to say that while she has frequently shown favor towards the Manhattan District Attorney's Office, she has often sought to curb the DA's power when she felt it was being abused. It has been implied that she and Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot were once on good speaking terms, but that Cabot's nasty habit of leaning on favorable judges rubbed Petrovsky the wrong way, particularly after a case where Cabot got Petrovsky to nullify an immunity deal without evidence that there was a compelling interest behind it. Cabot's apparent assassination in 2003 and subsequent years in Witness Protection have healed some of the differences between them, but Petrovsky still won't put up with shenanigans from Cabot. (SVU: "Lead") Although Judge Petrovsky has mentioned being a mother, her children have never appeared on screen or been mentioned by name. (SVU: "Countdown") Cases Tried * People vs. Denny Corea (SVU: "Legacy") * People vs. Kevin Rogers (SVU: "Blood") :* Granted defense's motion for dismissal after prosecutorial witness Jenny Rogers perjured herself on the stand. * People vs. Pam Adler & Amelia Chase (SVU: "Ridicule") :* Denied a motion for dismissal filed by defense attorney Carolyn Maddox :* Ruled that defendant Pam Adler could cross-examine plaintiff Peter Smith, but warned Adler that any attempts to intimidate the plaintiff would result in disbarment. * People vs. Eric Campbell & Missy Kurtz :* Granted a motion nullfying Kurtz's legal immunity after it was revealed that she had initiated the sexual abuse of her little sister. * People vs. Martin Trenway (SVU: "Recall") * People vs. Douglas (SVU: "Countdown") :* Ordered Mrs. Douglas to produce her daughter Sophie for a second round of questioning by the SVU in order to try and identify her kidnapper. * People vs. Joe Poletti (SVU: "Prodigy") :* Ruled that Poletti's obscene writings warranted a criminal trial. * People vs. Lloyd Andrews (SVU: "Asunder") * People vs. Roy Barnett (SVU: "Guilt") :* Ruled (reluctantly) that evidence found during an illegal search of Linda Cavanaugh's residence was admissable * People vs. Malcolm Hunt (SVU: "Scourge") * People vs. Andrea Kent & Paige Summerbee (SVU: "Mean") * People vs. Dr. Garret Lang (SVU: "Perfect") :* Ordered Dr. Lang's removal from the court after repeated outbursts during the testimony of Paula Haggerty * People vs. Henry Chanoor (SVU: "Outsider") * People vs. Carrie Lynn Eldridge (SVU: "Intoxicated") :* Ordered that Justin Sharp be held in contempt for refusing to answer questions that might have incriminated Eldridge * People vs. Linus McKellen & Tessa McKellen (SVU: "Manipulated") :* Reviewed evidence against Linus, and threw it out, because TARU Ruben Morales used an untested method of identification. :* Presided over Tessa's competency hearing, and sent her to a mental hospital. * People vs. Shane Mills (SVU: "Impulsive") * People vs. Alex Parven (SVU: "Savant") :* Ruled that Katie Nicholson could be sworn in as a witness for the prosecution * People vs. Cole Roderick (SVU: "Streetwise") :* Ordered Roderick to be removed from the court after he threatened "Cassidy Cornell" with violence during her testimony * People vs. Helen Braidwell (SVU: "Streetwise") * People vs. James Grall (SVU: "Inconceivable") :* Ordered the removal of Eva Sintzel from the court :* Case was thrown out after Grall was assassinated * People vs. Merritt Rook (SVU: "Authority") :* Ruled that Rook could serve as his own defense * People vs. Clive Lynnwood (SVU: "Lead") :* Dismissed case due to lack of evidence * People vs. Mark Ocurro (SVU: "Baggage") Petrovsky, Lena Petrovsky, Lena